Lusty Confessions
by MysteryMan12
Summary: Coming home from a tire some day at work, Sam receives a phone call from an old friend. It's Jeremie's cousin, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn plans on visiting Jeremie, but asks to come over Sam's house before hand. Both girls have had hidden feelings from one another, that is up until now... Sam x OC. This story was requested by a non fanfiction member.


**A/N : This chapter was requested by a non member of fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer : All copy writing of Code Lyoko, goes to moonscoop.  
**

Lusty Confessions

Sam walks in the door, sighing from a tiredsome day at work. She takes off her work clothes, and hangs them up in the closet. Her phone then rings, and she walks into the kitchen. She picks it up

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sam, it's me. How've you been gurl?"_ an familiar voice asked.

"Oh Kaityln, hi. Good to hear from you, I've been fine. Bit tired though, long day at work." Sam said twirling her now long black hair.

_"I'd just happen to be in the area today, going to visit my cousin Jeremie. I can stop by your house before_ _hand_,_ if that's cool with you."_

"Oh yeah, that would just be fine. We can catch up a little." Sam said smiling.

_"Can I have your address?"_

Sam gave Kaitlyn her address.

"_Alrighty, I'll be there as soon as I can. See you soon."_ The phone call then ended.

_I haven't seen that girl, in a longg time. I'd always admired her, how she would defend herself and her friends._ thought Sam. She suddenly started to get hot in her pussy.

_And I've always wanted to fuck her_ she thought lustfully. Sam walked upstairs, gathered some clothes and headed toward her bathroom. She opened the door, then closed it. She lay the clothes on her chair in the bathroom. She then takes off her sweaty shirt and pants. Revealing that she didn't wear an pantie today, which most days she wouldn't, she stepped in the shower. She put the water on hot, then hot water came running down her bother.

_Ah Kaitlyn, I remember how pretty she looked back in Kadic. She must have gotten much prettier. Espescially her crystal green eyes. Oh god her hair must have gotten so much longer. _ Sam's pussy started to get hot again.

_Okay take it easy Sam, you can't fuck your friends cousin. But.. then again she was always awarkd around me when we were classmates._ Sam's hand then touched her pussy. She slid one finger, and started to masturbate. She moaned with delight, but then stopped herself.

_Not now damn it! She'll becoming over soon! _she thought. Sam shut the shower off, and came out of it. She dried herself, then put her new clothes on. Her outfit consists off a black shirt, and a very short black skirt. Just then, the door bell rang. Sam ran out of the bathroom, and ran down the stairs.

_Okay this is it, try to keep cool Sam._ she thought as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She opened the door.

"Hey Sam." Kaitlyn smiled. Sam smiled back, and the two girls hugged. Once again Sam's pussy began to get hot.

_Damn it!_ she thought.

"So how have things been Sam?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Pretty good, you've seem to have changed a lot." Sam said. This was true, over the years Kaitlyn grew taller. She's 5 feet, 8 inches. Her blonde hair now short. But what Sam noticed immediately about Kaitlyn, was how big her breasts have gotten. Even though Kaitlyn wasn't wearing a see through shirt, she was wearing a pink one. She'd also wear a black skirt, going down to her hips.

"I'm guessing you're wearing contacts now?" Sam asked.

"Yup, much better than those old glasses I use to wear."

"I always thought you looked cute in them." Sam said.

"Aw, thanks." Kaitlyn said.

_I can't believe I just said that! _ thought Sam.

"So there's another reason why I wanted to stop by your house today." Kaitlyn said suddenly.

"Oh why?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's something I've wanted to say over the years. But I didn't know how to put it..." Kaitlyn began to trail off.

_Can she be..._ Sam begun to squeal in her mind.

"I've had this immense crush on you Sam. I've always wanted it from you. There I said it." Kaitlyn said turning away from Sam.

"Gurl, I understand how you feel. I want it from you too." Sam smiled.

'Really?" Kaitlyn asked turning around with shock.

"Really." Sam said as she placed a kiss on Kaitlyn's mouth. The girls locked into an heated kiss, their tongues swirling around in one another mouth. They removed their mouths from another.

'See." Sam said.

"Can we take this upstairs in your room?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure." Sam smiled. Sam and Kaitlyn, hand in hand walked upstairs. They entered Sam's room, and closed the door. Sam pushed Kaitlyn, onto her queen bed.

"I can't believe I am about to fuck you." Sam said.

"Me neither, honey." Kaitlyn said as the two began an heated kiss once again. Locking their tongues into one another mouth, moaning with delight. They removed their mouths, saliva connecting them. Sam brougth her hands into Kaitlyn's shirt, touch her bra.

"Need me to take that annoying bra off?" Kaitlyn asked playfully.

"Yes." Sam answered. Kaitlyn got up from the bed, as she and Sam removed her pink shirt. Throwing it off the bed, then removed her yellow bra.

"Wow, you have some nice tits." Sam complimented.

"Thanks, but don't forget about yourself." Kaitlyn said.

"True, but yours are far more bigger." Sam said. Sam got onto Kaitlyn, then began on nibbling on one of Kaitlyn's tits. Kaitlyn moaned with delight, then massaged her other tit.

"This feels so wonderful." Kaitlyn said. Kaitlyn's pussy began to get hot. "Sam I need you to start fucking me, my pussy's becoming hot."

Sam stopped nibbling on Kaitlyn's tit.

"Okay, but just to let you know. My pussy has been hot since before you walked through the door."

Sam took off Kaitlyn's shirt, and threw it on the floor. She noticed Kaitlyn was wearing a white thong.

"A thong huh? Not bad." Sam said as she started to kiss it.

"Don't tease me, just fuck me!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she began on couping her breasts.

"Oh no, I'm going to tease you until you beg for me to fuck you." Sam smirked lustfully.

"Damn you." Kaitlyn growled.

Sam stopped kissing Kaitlyn's thong, and she kissed Kaitlyn on the mouth. She put her tongue into Kaitlyn's mouth, but this time Kaitlyn didn't. She continued however, on swirling her own tongue into Kaitlyn's mouth. She then stopped.

"So?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to let you win." Kaitlyn smirked.

"Good girl, I like the ones that fight a lot." Sam said as she took off her shirt, throwing it off the bed.

"Come on then, lick my tits." Sam said patting her breasts. Kaitlyn crawled up to Sam, then flipped her. Sam layed on her back, now Kaitlyn was on top of her. Kaitlyn started to lick Sam's tit. Sam moaned in delight, as she began to slid down one of her hands toward her pussy. Kaitlyn noticed this, and stopped her.

"If you tease me, I tease you." Kaitlyn said.

_So that's the way we're gonna play it then huh? Alright, let's see if you can handle this._

"Hold on a second Kaitlyn, let me get something." Sam said as she got off the bed, then walked to her draw.

_My pussy is so hot now, this should do the trick._ Sam thought lustfully. Sam took out, an 6 inch strapon.

"Damn, that thing is huge." Kaitlyn said.

"And I'm going to use it on you." Sam said as she took off her skirt. Revealing her nice dark pussy. Kaitlyn's mouth dropped, and Sam smirked. She put the strapon around her waist, making it fit perfectly on her. She then went back on her bed.

"How's this going to make me beg?" Kaitlyn asked playfully.

"Suck on it." Sam said. Kaitlyn did just that, as she started to suck on the dildo hard.

"Oh fuck." Sam moaned. Sam helped Kaitlyn, by fucking her in the mouth. Sam could tell Kaitlyn's pussy was getting wet, because cum was showing in her thong. Kaitlyn moaned.

"I know you want it, just say it already damn it." Sam said. Kaitlyn stopped sucking on the dildo.

"Never, how about you say it? Then I'll fuck you with that." Kaitlyn smirked. Sam gave in, as she unstrapped the strapon from the waist. Kaitlyn took the strapon, then put it around her waist. Sam rubbed her pussy.

"Fuck my pussy, fuck it." she said.

Kaitlyn smirked, her green eyes filled with lust. With the strapon now in place, she grabbed both of Sam's legs. She placed the dildo into Sam's pussy. She then placed her mouth on Sam's mouth, as she swirled her tongue into it. Sam did this too, then Kaitlyn thrusted the dildo back and forth into Sam's pussy. Kaitlyn and Sam, stopped kissing saliva connecting their mouths.

"You're an amazing girl." Sam said.

"Thanks, but i'm not done just yet." Kaitlyn smirked as she pushed Sam, making her lay on the bed. Conjuring up saliva, Kaitlyn spat on the dildo She rubbed it.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"This." Kaitlyn smirked. Kaitlyn placed the dildo between Sam's small tits. She thrusted back and forth between them.

"Oh god." Sam moaned.

Kaitlyn started to do it faster, and faster.

"Fuck." Sam swore as she placed her hand in Kaitlyn's`blonde hair. Sam's pussy started getting wet.

"I'm cumming Kaitlyn, I'm cumming!" she exclaimed.

Kaitlyn took the dildo off of Sam's tits, she then removed the strapon around her waist. She threw it onto the floor, then bent down to Sam's pussy. Just then hot cum came out of it, as Sam climaxed. Sam screamed with joy. 'Want to taste your cum Sam?" Kaitlyn asked as she took her thumb rubbing it on her face. She sucked on it, then Sam got up. She licked Kaitlyn's face, swallowing her cum.

"That was amazing." Sam said.

"Don't you want a taste of my pussy?" Kaitlyn asked patting it. Sam nodded, then spreaded Kaitlyn's legs. She bent down to where her pussy was, as she started to lick it.

"Fuck." Kaitlyn said grabbing Sam's hair. "Faster, lick my pussy faster." Sam started to lick Kaitlyn's pink pussy faster, and faster until she said

"I'm cumming!" Hot cum came out of Kaitlyn's pussy, as it was now on Sam's face. Sam licked the remaining cum, then smiled.

"That was amazing."

"Amazing? More like fantastic." Kaitlyn smiled.

**And done! Please let me know what you guys think, don't forget to review.**


End file.
